Legacy
by SweetAndTenderHooligan
Summary: When the great Jonathon Parker was murdered by Lord Voldemort in 1980 during the first wizarding war, the world very briefly stopped turning. Now 13 years later, his 7 children are now struggling to live up to his name. This family are slowly learning that their name is more of a burden than a blessing. Starts in POA
1. Intro

Hello fanfiction! 

This opener is just giving you a little background info on the characters in this story.

Jonathon Parker. (Face claim: Gregory Peck)

Born: 17th December 1926.

Status: Dead. Murdered by Voldemort.

Career: Minister of magic.

House: Gryffindor

Marriage: Larissa Villanova.

Children: 7. Five daughters and two sons.

Grandchildren: 2.

Larissa Parker (nee Villanova) (Face claim: Audrey Hepburn)

Born: March 4th 1927

Status: Alive

Career: Healer

House: Ravenclaw

Marriage: Jonathon Parker

Children: 7.

Grandchildren: 2

Brea-Rose Shacklebolt (nee Parker) (Face claim: Minka Kelly)

Born: 11th February 1957

Career: Head of the hit witch/wizard department at the ministry of magic.

House: Gryffindor

Marriage: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Patronus: Hippogriff

Children: 1. A son.

Lila-Mae Parker. (Face claim: Jessica Alba)

Born: 1st September 1958

Career: History of magic professor at Hogwarts.

House: Gryffindor.

Marriage: None.

Patronus: Irish wolfhound

Children: 1, a daughter

Evadine Parker (face claim: Leighton Meester)

Born: October 31st 1970

Career: Chaser for The Holyhead Harpies

House: Gryffindor

Marriage: None

Patronus: Ocicat

Children: None

Haiden Parker (face claim: Diego Boneta)

Born: October 31st 1970

Career: Lead singer of a rock band called The Jolly Trolls

House: Hufflepuff

Patronus: Rhino

Ember Parker (face claim: Nina Dobrev)

Born: 16th April 1973

Career: Chaser for Puddlemere United

House: Hufflepuff

Patronus: Robin.

Brysen Parker (face claim: Douglas Booth)

Born: May 4th 1976

Career: In his final year at Hogwarts.

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Bay Stallion

Willow Parker (face claim: Victoria Justice) 

Born: July 1st 1980.

Career: In her 3rd year at Hogwarts.

House: Gryffindor.

Patronus: Unknown

Aria Parker (face claim: Lily Collins)

Born: January 1st 1978

Career: In her 5th year at Hogwarts.

House: Gryffindor

Parents: Lila-Mae Parker and Sirius Black.

Patronus: Unknown.

Other O/C's important to the story.

Stephanie Carter (Jennifer Morrison) Best friend to Lila Parker

Katherine Skelton (Suki Waterhouse) Best friend to Aria Parker

Alexandria Ryder (Laura Harrier) Friend to Aria Parker

Effie Gordon (Blake Lively) Best friend to Evadine Parker

Layla Briggs (Alessia Cara) Best friend to Willow Parker

Noah Kahn (Rahul Kohli) Best friend and band mate to Haiden Parker


	2. Prologue

1980

Jonathon Parker never had anything handed to him, everything he had he earned. He worked harder than he ever made people believe he did. There was some moments in his life where he just wanted to quit and head off somewhere warm and sunny, leave the dark times behind. The war was taking its toll on him, he didn't know how much longer he could go on, he knew he had to be strong for the people, they were depending on him. He was a leader and he had to lead even if that meant certain death at the hands of his old school time enemy. He would face it head on, he would gladly die if it meant making the world a better place.

They were loosing this war, he was loosing this war. His ministry was crashing down around him. He couldn't stop it, he felt like a failure. The people whispered his name, they believed in him and he didn't know how to save them. Voldemort was winning. It broke his heart to see the world as it was. Muggles, muggle-borns, pure-bloods and half-bloods they were all dying and he couldn't stop it.

He knew he had to keep fighting. He had to keep believing that the end of this war was just around the corner. He had to believe that good would win. He had to stay true to himself, to the promise he made to her, to his family.

Yes, he would keep going right until the end. He vowed that the world would remember the name Parker. He vowed to make sure that when people heard that name, they would remember. They would remember him and the legacy he left behind.


	3. Brea-Rose (1)

_FRIDAY 30TH JULY 1993._

"7am! Ah perfect!" I sigh and roll over with a smile on my face, snuggling under the blanket more.

7am, a lie in. Seriously, 7am is a lie in for me, usually I'm up and have shouted at some moron in my department, but not today! Today, I'm staying in bed until at least 10am, because today is my first day off in over three months. For the past three months I've been tracking down a vampire who'd taken to feeding off teenage girls, not just any teenage girls, but muggle ones. Son of a bitch was a tricky blighter to track. Last week I finally caught the bloodsucker in northern Russia and I'm very happy to say that he'll spending the rest of his days cuddling Dementors in Azkaban prison. So while he rots away in a prison cell, I'm going to party with my family. Before that happens though, i'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"MUM! DAD! WAKE UP! THE MINISTER IS HERE! HE'S IN THE KITCHEN! WANTS TO SEE YOU BOTH! QUIIIIICCCCCKKKK!"

Well isn't that just dandy! Absolutely typical! Here I am first day off in over three months and the bloody Minister of Magic is in my kitchen! Perfect! To top it all off my 8 year old son Maison is screaming and banging on the bedroom door.

"MUUUM! DAAAAD! HE SAYS IT'S URGENT! GET UP!"

Good Godric my son sure can bloody well yell. I often wonder where he gets it from.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN MAISON! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR BIG GOB I'M TAKING YOUR BROOM OFF YOU AND THROWING IT IN THE FURNACE!" Oh, yeah right, he gets it from me.

"Mason, tell the minister we'll be down in a moment." Came a calm deep voice from beside me. I roll over to see my husband get up and out of bed. Kingsley Shacklebolt, my wonderful, handsome, tall, manly, beautiful husband of 13 years! 13! He's positively gorgeous and I love him very much. How he's put up with me all these years is beyond me. He's the most patient man I've ever met, and trust me you have to be to put up with me and my siblings. I watch him fling on a green shirt and some black trousers. Sigh, does he really have to put clothes on?

"Brea, are you going to get up or are you going to continue to stare at me?" Kingsley's deep voice cuts through my thoughts. How the hell did he know I was checking him out? He has his back to me? Eyes in the back of his head I swear. Damn Kingsley.

"Brea?" He was now facing me and waving his hand in front of my face. I look into his dark brown eyes and groan. He smiles and leans in to give me a peck on the lips, he stands straight and stares down at me, waiting. Sigh. Reluctantly, I begin to get out of bed.

"Are we ever going to have a day off?" I say grumpily.

"Oh, Brea. One day." He says, running a hand through his hair. "Something big must have happened and we are the best that they have." He sounds tired. Poor guy, I know the feeling.

"I guess that's true," I said pulling on a pair of jeans and a red vest top. "We really should get to training someone to be better than we are, then maybe we will be aloud days off."

He laughs that booming laugh that I love. "We should but admit it my love, you enjoy being the best too much." He smiles a dazzling smile and walks out the room. Kingsley is an auror (dark wizard catcher) and the bloody best one that there is. As for me, I'm a hit witch and not just any, I'm the top dog, the boss or as my staff like to say the scariest woman on the planet. I'm honestly not that bad, I just love my job. Taking down dark wizards and showing them no mercy is what I'm best at. Auror's are slightly different to hit wizards/witches, they do things more by the book whereas we go in wands blazing and take down the evil bastards without a second thought. Sigh, I love my job.

"Brea, are you coming?" Kingsley's head peered round the door. "We can't keep the Minister waiting for much longer, who knows what stories Maison is telling him." I sigh, again and follow Kingsley down the stairs and into the kitchen. There sat at the table is the pudgy, bowler hat wearing Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge being entertained by my rather hyper 8 year old son.

"Good morning Minister. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company on this fine morning?" I say cutting through whatever elaborate story that Maison was telling him. Fudge looks up and grimaces, he stands up and comes round the kitchen table to greet me and Kingsley.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Shacklebolt. I'm so sorry to bother you on your day off, but this really couldn't wait." We all sit down at the table, Fudge at one end, me and Kingsley at the other end and Maison still sat in the middle. Fudge cleared his throat and said, "There's been a break out."

"A break out? What do you mean Minister?" Kingsley said in his business voice.

Fudge sighed, seriously what's with all the sighing this morning? "A high security prisoner has escaped from Azkaban prison in the early hours of this morning."

Silence echoed across the table. Adrenaline began to pump through my system, I turned to my son who was watching the conversation with great interest. "Maison, go to your room. Now."

"Awwww, but muuum! I wanna listen!" He moaned.

"Now Maison!"

"But Mum, please!"

"Listen to your mother Maison. Go to your room now!" Kinglsey's voice boomed. Maison grudgingly left the room and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door with a huge bang. How dare he! I'll be having words with the little drama queen later, acting like that in front of the Minister of Magic. Once the stomping and slamming of doors stopped I turned round to face Fudge.

"What happened?" I asked.

Fudge scratched his nose and cleared his throat. "We're not sure what time he escaped only that it was early this morning. The dementors took food in for him at some point in the night, we're assuming he slipped past them then." He pause and bowed his head to look at the table. "The dementors, they cannot see. So... um... you get the idea. Scrimgeour searched all around the area for him. Nothing was seen, he isn't dead. He must have swam to shore. You know he probably used dark magic... Or he..."

"Who exactly are you talking about Fudge? Stop the rambling. Who's the prisoner that escaped?" I cut him off all niceties and manners flying out of the window. Kingsley gave me a disapproving look. What are you looking at me like that for mister? I'm tired of his rambling, he isn't even making sense. Fudge didn't look angry at my insubordination, in fact he was looking at me with, um, sympathy? Uh oh. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Brea-Rose, you must remain calm" He continued to regard me with that sympathetic look. Okay, that's it, I've had enough of this.

"Fudge. Just bloody tell us! Who escaped?" I all but yell at my boss, receiving yet another look from Kingsley. "Do not look at me like that Kingsley. It's our day off and I'm getting impatient. Either tell us minister or leave." I really hate when things get dragged out, I wish people would just cut to the bloody chase. Fudge exchanged a look with Kingsley and straightened his bowler hat. He stood up.

"Sirius Black... He is the one who escaped." WHAT! I swear time began to slow down. I could feel my face burning, my stomach dropped and my temper threatened to boil over. I saw Kingsley stand and say something to Fudge, he turned and attempted to say something to me, but I didn't hear. I stood quickly, my chair flying onto the floor. I approached Fudge with what i'm sure was a very dangerous glint in my eye.

"If you ever utter that name under my roof again, Minister or not, I will rip your bloody head off." Wow, there goes my job. My voice was low and dangerous. Fudge backed away, he was smarter than he looked. He knew my threat was most likely not empty. Kingsley gripped my arm and pulled me away from Fudge. How the hell could this of happened? Of all the people who had to escape from the blasted prison it just had to be that piece of vermin. I told Crouch the day I captured the murderous traitor that we should have skinned alive. He had none of it of course and sent him to Azkaban reassuring me that it was the best place for someone like him. Well now look what's happened Barty! He blumming escaped and is on the bloody loose, bet you wished you had listened to me now!

"Brea? Brea-Rose... Look at me my love." Kingsley's voice cut through my murderous thoughts. I turned to face him. "We'll find him. Together." I nodded at him and he smiled at me. My anger began to disappear. "Together, and when we do, I'm going to make Azkaban look like a beach holiday." I said through gritted teeth.

I heard a slight cough from behind me. I turned to see Fudge, for a second I almost forgot that he was there. "Right, I trust that you two will get onto the case of finding bl... um I mean him. Dementors are currently searching all wizarding dwellings, Hogsmeade, Godrics Hollow, the usual. I'm off now to meet with Dumbledore to discuss possible protection around Hogwarts if Bl... Um he is not found by September. We need to take action on protecting Harry Potter no doubt he'll be a target. We should also discuss protection of your sister and niece..."

"Um, Minister perhaps it's best if we meet you at the ministry to discuss this further." Kingsley interrupted seeing my fists curl. "I take you haven't informed Ms Parker yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm sending a statement out to the prophet which will make tomorrow mornings paper. I was hoping you two could inform her. I'd hate for her to find out through reading the paper." Fudge coughed.

"Yes. We'll tell her. See you in a few hours?"

"Yes. Yes. Goodbye Shacklebolt." They shook hands. "Goodbye Mrs Shacklebolt." He said tilting his hat towards me. I gave a stiff nod but said nothing. Fudge glanced at me once before walking out the backdoor and apparating away. I gripped the kitchen sides breathing heavily. Kingsley approached me cautiously.

"Brea. We should go. We have to tell her, she must hear it from us." I looked at him wide eyed and nodded once, I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"MAISON! GET YOUR COAT! WE'RE VISITING YOUR AUNT LILA! HURRY UP NOW!"

 _A/N: Brea-Rose is very protective over her family, especially Lila. She believes that as the oldest its her job to make sure nothing harms her siblings. We will get to learn a little more about Brea-Rose's past with Kingsley and her relationship with her father before his murder. It'll only really be touched on in small flashbacks._


	4. Lila (1)

Do you ever get that feeling that something really terrible is or has happened? You wake up with a dark foreboding cloud hanging over you and a frown on your face, the pit at the bottom of your stomach is clenching. Anyone? No? Just me then. Shaking my dark hair out of my face I get up out of bed and slouch into the bathroom for a nice shower. Ah, hot water, there's nothing in the world better than that feeling of hot water rushing down your back and swirling round your feet and down into the drain. It's kind of like washing away all yesterday's troubles, not that I had any troubles yesterday, I spent the day sunbathing in the back garden with my daughter. Got to love the freedom of the summer holidays. The perks of being a professor at a school is the holidays.

History of Magic, that's the subject I teach at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, which in my opinion is the best in the world for magic. That might just be a tad biased though. Five years I've been teaching there, ever since the ministry told Dumbledore to hire a teacher who hadn't been dead for many years. Poor Binns, not many students managed to pass History with him teaching and the ministry found it poor that the youth of today weren't learning about the history of magic. So Fudge trotted up to the castle and demanded Dumbledore get a real teacher, of course Dumbledore couldn't get rid of Binns but agreed to get a new History teacher, me. Binns still floats out and teaches his classes, but there's never any students in that room, they moved the classroom to elsewhere. Sad I know, but hey, the kids are now learning all about the history of their people./

Before teaching I was an archaeologist, travelling the world looking for magical artefacts. Australia, Italy, Russia, Egypt, you name it I've been there digging around on some magical site, with my daughter Aria in tow. She used to love all the travelling and meeting all different kinds of people. She once got too friendly with a vampire in Moscow when she was 7, almost ended in disaster, luckily Aria's pre Hogwarts magic was rather powerful and she was able to protect herself. Pre Hogwarts, HA, her current magic is off the rails powerful, I've never seen anything like it in someone so young. Anyway, once Aria turned 11 and was due to start Hogwarts, I planned a huge excavation in South Africa which was due to start that September, however that never happened, Dumbledore came and convinced me to teach, much to Aria's chagrin. I smile at the memory of me telling her that I was going to be her teacher, she was less than impressed. I love Hogwarts, its home for many people, me included. There's something rather... Magical about it. However, I'm currently not at the castle but in my rather lovely two-bedroom cottage in the middle of the Yorkshire dales. It's peaceful, quiet and secluded, perfect for loud gatherings and intense, competitive family Quidditch games.

After feeling satisfied that I was clean enough I step out of the shower and head into my bedroom drying my body and brown hair with a flick of my wand. I then proceed to get dressed throwing on a high wasted denim skirt and a blue top, something I wouldn't be seen dead wearing at Hogwarts. I plonk myself on the chair at my dresser and brush my hair, I turn my attention to the photo stuck on the mirror. Its late summer, three teenage girls, a blonde, a brunette and a red head, are doing handstands on the grass in front of a huge willow tree giggling, while in the background a sandy haired boy is being chased by a boy with messy black hair holding something tight in his hand, mischievous grin plastered on his goofy looking face. I smile. Remus' hatred for frogs always gave James a good laugh, he was always chasing him around or threatening to slip frogs legs in his pumpkin juice. Those were the days, the innocent teenage years, the years before everything changed. I frown, there it is again, that feeling.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" BANG! "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I jump out of fright. What the, that was the unmistakable sound of my daughter's voice booming down the hallway. I get up and rush to see what the commotion is about. I run into her room. "Aria what the, ARIA NO, PUT HIM DOWN!" The sight that greeted me was unexpected to say the least. There my 15 year old daughter is sat on her bed looking disgruntled with her wand out pointing at her 8 year old cousin who happens to be hanging upside down screaming.

"ARIA YOU CRAZY CHILD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The angry and very loud voice of my big sister says as she comes barging in and knocking me out of the way. "LET HIM DOWN YOU IDIOT!" She screeches. Aria takes one look at her angry aunt and lets her cousin down with a loud thump. Brea rushes over to her son to check that he's okay. "Merlin Aria! What are you playing at?" Brea asks looking over Maison, checking for bumps and scratches.

"The little brat decided to pounce on me, what did you think I was going to do, it wasn't exactly the wakeup call that I was expecting!" She said glaring at Maison who was unbeknownst to his mother sticking his tongue out at his older cousin.

"Well next time control your anger!" Snapped Brea.

Oh please. If it was you being woken in that way you'd of Avada Kedavra'd the little monster on the spot." I snort at Aria's response. She wasn't wrong there and judging by the look on Brea's face, she agreed.

"Just get your butt downstairs, I need to talk to you." She then turns to look at me. "Both of you, its urgent." She then stands up and all but drags Maison out of the room and down the stairs. I frown, urgent? That doesn't sound too good. I look up and see Aria getting changed with a look of pure rage and confusion etched on her beautiful face. I smile at her. She is getting very beautiful, with her long wavy dark hair and striking grey eyes, tall and graceful. Its then that I see her disappear behind her bed with a thump. I snort, did I say graceful?

"I'll leave you to it Ari, see you down stairs." I laugh, as her face pops up over the side of the bed. I leave the room.

"Thanks mum." I hear her yell. I shake my head and walk down the stairs a smile on my face thanks to my silly daughter. I walk into my kitchen to find Brea with her head in her hands and Kingsley, my brother in law, with a comforting hand on her back whispering into her ear. Maison is nowhere to be seen, no doubt he's ran off to rummage through our broom shed.

"Um... Bree? Are you okay?" I say reluctantly. Her head snaps up at the sound of my voice. Kingsley stands and walks round to me and pulls me in for a hug. I'm shocked, Kingsley hardly ever hugs me or anyone who isn't Brea or Maison. "Um, hi Kingsley." He pulls away looking at me with sympathy and sorrow in his eyes. Um, okay, very bad feeling.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this Lila, but this couldn't wait." He says, turning to look at his wife who has her head in her hands again.

"That's okay Kingsley, what's the matter? Is everything okay? Is mum okay?" I asked panic starting to build up inside me.

"Your mother is fine Lila, but no everything is not okay. Maybe you should sit down." He says gesturing to a chair. I do as he says and look at my sister still with her head in her hands. Kingsley takes a seat next to me and takes my hands in his. Okay this is not good, something bad has happened. I look at my brother in law straight in the eyes willing him to spit whatever this news is out. He sighs, reading my expression. "Okay, Lila. Fudge paid us a visit this morning with some rather bad news."

"Fudge? What did he want, I thought you were supposed to be enjoying a day of relaxation before the big party tonight?" I ask in confusion.

"We were, but what he had to tell us really couldn't wait." He hesitates almost as if he doesn't want to tell me. I'm really starting to panic now. So many scenarios are flashing through my head. If my mother is okay then has someone else been hurt? Haiden? Evadine? Willow? Ember? Brysen? Harry? Remus? Steph? Names of my family and friends flitter through my head. "Nobody has been hurt Lila, don't worry about that." Says Kingsley reading my expression.

"Then what is going on Kingsley? What are you afraid of telling me?" I ask the frustration in my voice clear. He sighs and opens his mouth before closing it again. A bang is heard and I look to see Brea has angrily banged her hand on the table.

"For the love of Godric Kingsley! It's not that hard! Lila, that murderous traitor escaped from Azkaban this morning. The minister wants you and Ari protected just in case he comes for you!" My sister yells, though I'm not sure I heard her correctly. "Oh stop looking like that Lila. Black's escaped, he's on the run. He's probably going to try kill Potter and you and Aria. I told Crouch we should have skinned the motherfucker the day we caught him! He deserved nothing less than that! The murderous traitorous son of a..."

"STOP!" A loud and furious voice yells cutting through my sister's speech. I'm frozen in horror so I don't turn around to see the owner of the voice, I don't need too, I know who it is. Movement happens around me, muffled voices, and blurred colours. My whole world is spinning out of control, nothing around me making sense. Memories long forgotten slam into my brain one by one, clear as day. Then, piercing grey eyes are in front of me looking straight into my eyes, full of concern and love. Aria, but that's not who I'm seeing, I'm seeing him staring at me through our daughters grey eyes. It's all way too much to handle...

 _A/N: I have Sirius' and Lila's story all written out. There will be a lot of flashbacks and memories about them. Lila's a lot more complicated than she seems, she has quite the troubling past._


	5. Evadine (1)

"Parker, Griffths, Gordon, I want that Dionysus dive perfected to my standards tonight! Get on with it and stop your gossiping!" Our conversation on how good looking the Australian referee from our last game was, abruptly stops, we all turn on our brooms to see our fiery captain watching us with a hawk like pissed off expression. Yikes, she needs to lighten up, season doesn't start for months.

"Oh come on Gwen, we don't need to practice that, the three of us have been doing it since our school days. McGonagol used to give me detention for every time I did it in a match." I say staring down my captain. Gwenog Jones is not one to be trifled with, she's dangerous and a little scary, she'll turn on you in a second if you so much as look at her the wrong way. Pretty much everyone is afraid of her, except me. Well I've never been one to back down from a fight and I certainly won't let Gwenog Jones walk all over me. I'm a Parker for Godric's sake! It's no secret to the rest of the team that Gwenog has a certain hatred for me and that's probably because I'm the reason her Hufflepuff side lost the quidditch cup in her final year of Hogwarts. She really needs to get over that, it was in 1986! I was 15! Merlin Gwen, it wasn't my fault your keeper was pathetic.

"Yes Parker but if I recall correctly you hardly ever landed back on your broom, you need to perfect that and you need to do it now!" She's right up close now her dark brown eyes sparkling with hatred.

"I scored the goals didn't I? Does it matter if I didn't get the landing right?" Seriously? So I don't land back on my broom after jumping off it to punch the quaffle through the goal, big deal. I'm a witch! I can turn a beetle into a trampoline. It's my own style, I'm not going to change it because she says so.

"One day you won't be aloud your wand on you during matches, then what will you do?" She growls, giving me that oh so famous Jones glare. Her temper is second to none, it's the Welsh blood in her. She should have been a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff. I tell her this all the time to her utter disgust.

"Well I'm sure the others on the team won't let me plummet to my death. For the love of Helga Gwen, stop trying to change my techniques." I know I'm pushing it, but getting her blood boiling is one of my favourite things to do. I look behind me to see my fellow chasers backing away, I send them both a wink, but by the time I've turned back around my delightful captain has her wand drawn and is pointing at my face. Really, my face? I need that Gwen. I pout at her, which makes her even more furious.

"Last chance Parker practice the dive or get off the team! Your choice!" Ha, she's bluffing she can't kick me off. Sly would have a fit. I'm their best chaser. Slyvia Greyhorse our lovely manager adores me, says I'm a lot like she was in her playing days, which is a huge compliment seeing as she was the best of the 60s/70s. I stare at her thinking of my options. She stares right back, her eyes piercing my soul. Five, maybe ten minutes pass before I decide it's probably best for her sake and my face to get on with it, I really don't want to end up in Azkaban because I murdered Gwenog Jones.

* * *

Four hours later... YES FOUR BLOODY HOURS of practicing that stupid dive! I managed to perfect my landing after about an hour, but no apparently that's not good enough for Gwenog friggin Jones! Getting to sent to Azkaban for murdering her is starting to sound like a very good idea. Anyway it's 11pm now and Gwen has decided that practice has ended. FINALLY! I'm aching all over. I'm pulling on a pair of ripped denim shorts in the team changing rooms when my fellow chaser Effie Gordon comes over and plonks herself in front of me a smile etched on her face. I look at her eyebrows raised. "What's up Eff?" I ask.

"Oh nothing! I was just wondering if you're going to that Weird Sisters show at the Giggling Dwarf next week." Ah, now I see, she's wondering if I have a spare ticket for her. The show was announced this morning as like a secret show or something. Ha. I do have a ticket for her and was planning on asking if she wanted to attend but not till like the morning of the gig. I like to tease her. I smile evilly.

"I might be and I might have a spare ticking but I was thinking of asking our dear captain if she wanted to go, get in her good books. You know how much she fancies Myron Wagtail, not that I see the attraction." I wink at her, watching as the smile slips off her face. I laugh at her expense. "Holy Morgana Le Fey, Effie. I was joking. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Girls night and that." I smile as her face lights up." Who else was I going to take other than my favourite American who happens to fancy a certain twin brother of mine?" I laugh again as her face changes colour. Looking a bit red there Eff. My twin brother Haiden is the lead singer and guitarist of popular new on the scene rock band, The Jolly Trolls (yes really) who are supporting The Weird Sisters at their gig next Friday. Being the twin of the support acts lead singer supplied me with 2 free tickets, I can't bloody wait! I'm a huge Weird Sisters fan and my brother's band are pretty wicked too. I smile as I remember my first ever Weird Sisters gig. It was my 7th year at Hogwarts and the band, being students themselves at the time, performed in the entrance hall, complete with fireworks and a lot of fire wielding pixes. The look on Snape and McGonagol's faces were priceless. The band found themselves in detention for a month.

"So, do you wanna come with me for a night of endless dancing and firewhiskey?" I grin.

"What do you think? Hell yeah I'm in!" I giggle as she begins to sing do the hippogriff, and not badly I may add.

"Pack it in Gordon, no one wants to hear that!" Growls Gwen. Bitch. Killjoy. Effie stops looking rather disheartened, she sits back on the bench in front of me. I sit next to her and put my arm around her. Effie Gordon is a blonde bombshell from New York City. With sparkling green eyes, long wavy blonde hair, incredible cheek bones, immaculate fashion sense and a killer body, Effie is the girl all girls want to be, a real 90s babe. She studied magic at some magic school in America, Ilvery or something and was scouted for the Harpies in her final year. So once she finished schooling she packed her bags, left the big apple behind and settled down in London. She's a year older than me and joined the first team the year before I did. We connected instantly, after our first practice together I took her to The Hogs Head and we drank old Aberforth's bar dry. We talked about school, quidditch, boys and life. Met a couple of werewolves and danced on every single table. It was a very fun night and the first of many.

"Right, I'm off team. See you all in two weeks, keep practicing, and do not drink too much." Pointedly looking at me and Effie. "Enjoy your holidays. See you all later." With a wave and one last glare at me, she walks out the changing rooms and disappears with a pop. Thank the 3 founders (Slytherin doesn't count) I don't have to see her for two blissful weeks. The rest of the team say their goodbyes and leave. It's just me and Effie left in the changing rooms now. I apply some red lipstick and turn round and grin at her. She looks at me suspiciously.

"What?" She asks. I give her my most charming smile, "The Dancing Centaur?" I ask, she sighs and huffs, I flutter my eyelashes.

"Ergh, fine. But only because the barman is really hot!" I jump up and do a victory dance.

"Seriously, we're not staying too long its 11:30 and I'm tired from practice. Promise me Eva, we're not going to stay too long." She looks at me with a wide eyed serious expression on her face. I keep on a poker face.

"Course, we'll stay for one drink and a dance only. Okay?" She nods her head, I pull out my wand and send both our brooms back to our London flat, (Oh yeah, we're roommates, along with my sister Ember and her Auror friend Tonks) I grab her hand and apparate away to our favourite wizarding nightclub, The Dancing Centaur. The club is situated down a dingy alleyway in Manchester City Centre, shielded from Muggles view with spells and such. Good job too, tonight there's a duel between a couple of vampires, I only know they're vampires because they once tried to eat me and Effie. Nice, love a bit of drama. Ah, here's comes the law enforcement. Oh look, that's Billy Hanson. "HI BILLY!" I wave at him, he spots me, waves and blushes when his partner asks him something. I chuckle, good old Billy protecting us from vampire duels. The fight is broken up and the vamps are arrested. I drag Effie through the club doors not bothering to queue up. I give the door man Atticus, a wink and a high five as he lets us right past. Yes, I'm on first name terms with the door man. We walk through a set of double doors and into the main club. I love this place soooooooooo much! Smoke, fire, confetti, muggle music and firewhiskey, lots of firewhiskey! I drag Effie to the bar and order two firewhiskey's from the good looking barman Effie was talking about earlier. A song comes on and I drag her onto the dancefloor.

"I LOVE THIS SONG EVA!" Yells Eff as she starts to dance like a maniac, I laugh and join in with her rather elaborate dance to Snap's "Rhythm is a dancer." Yes, if they keep playing songs like this there's no way we'll be having just one drink. I was of course very right. The night goes a little like this, firewhiskey, firewhiskey, dance, dance, firewhiskey, firewhiskey, dance, dance with random half giant, firewhiskey, meade, firewhiskey, dance, dance, snog random person, dance, more firewhiskey, firewhiskey, firewhiskey, firewhiskey... Blank.

* * *

"WAKE UP EVA! WAKE THE FRICK UP!" Urgh, noise. BANG BANG BANG! "OW! OH BLOODY HELL! WAKE UP EVADINE!" ouch ouch ouch. I raise my head and take in my surroundings. Okay, I'm in my own bed. That's good. Um, no clothes on, that's okay. Oooooh, random guy next to me also wearing no clothes. Bad. Angry sister in the doorway, very bad. "Oh morning Em, can you keep it down please, headache." I say.

"I'll give you more than a headache Evadine Noelle Parker!" She yells placing her hands on her hips and giving me a very famous Parker glare. "Who the hell is that?" She says pointing to the randomer next to me, who somehow is still asleep. I look at him, he's lying face down on the bed, I can't see his face but he does have a rather lot of red hair. Can't for the life of me remember his name.

"Ummmm..." A growl erupts from my sister. "You don't know do you? Merlin Eva, how much of a slut are you?" HEY! "Get rid of him, I need to tell you something." With a huff she storms away from the bedroom and begins banging on Effie's door down the hallway. I let out an exasperated sigh and prod the stranger in the back. Nothing, still asleep. Fine, I get up and hunt down some clothes, I pull on a pair of black shorts, a vest top and throw a tartan shirt over the top. I then proceed to hunt down my wand. Where the bloody heck is it? Aaaah, found it, ew what is that? YUCK BLOOD! Ew ew ew! The hell did that blood get on my wand? What did I do last night? I need to speak to Eff ASAP. I wipe the blood off and point my wand at the stranger, hmmmm... What to do? Oh I know. BANG! "Arrrrgggggghhhh" I giggle, the stranger is now awake and hanging upside down above my bed. I walk over to him and get a good look at him. My stomach drops and my blood drains from my face.

Oh my Godric. This cannot be happening. The man hanging above my bed is extremely goodlooking and with a body to die for, however he is no stranger but is in fact an ex-boyfriend of mine. An ex-boyfriend who goes by the name of Bill Weasley. Bloody perfect, what was put in my firewhiskey last night? Haiden is going to brutally murder me for this. I look up at him in horror. He smirks down at me.

"Morning Eva. Fancy letting me down? I'm a bit exposed up here." I scowl and let him down with a thud. "Ouch" ha, good. I look at him, the bloody fucker is smirking. I can feel my blood boiling just looking at the idiot. No despite what you may be thinking my relationship with Bill Weasley did not end with us on bad terms with each other. What I'm so angry about is that this is the 10th time this has happened since we broke up July 21st 1989. Yes I remember the date. We ended after we finished our 7th year at Hogwarts. We were 18 and wanting different things, I was scouted for the Harpies and began an extensive quidditch training regime and Bill went off to hang around in tombs in Egypt. What an idiot.

"Get out Weasley now." I walk round my room throwing every piece of his clothing that I can find at him. "Why are you still here? Get lost." He chuckles and I look at him hands on my hips.

"Lighten up Eva, this isn't the first time that this has happened, come on lets go out for some breakfast." He winks and starts pulling on his clothes. I almost smile at him.

"No sorry Weasley not gonna happen. Em wants to talk to me about something. You would have heard that if you weren't snoring so loud." He laughs and this time I do smile at him. I sigh and walk over and sit on the bed next to him. "Gosh Bill, we need to stop doing this, it's not good for my health." He takes my hand in his.

"I know, I'm going back to Egypt this afternoon, my family are there so I can't stay in England for too long. I told them I was going to Luxor to look in a tomb overnight and that they couldn't come with me." I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Your family are visiting you in Egypt and yet here you are in my bed after a night in a nightclub in Manchester. The heck is wrong with you? Why are you here and not with them?" I ask in confusion. He runs his hand through his long hair and leans back so his head is resting on the headboard.

"Mum keeps trying to get me to chop my hair off. Percy's being an obnoxious twat and the twins are causing havoc. I needed a break." I look at him. "What?"

"Merlin Bill, some people don't have a family to be obnoxious and stuff count yourself lucky that you do. You live miles away from them and they hardly ever see you and when they come and visit you, you run off and land in my bed." I say. He stares at me and I stare back. He pulls me to him and plants his lips on mine. I melt into him, like I always did/do. Just as it starts to get a little heated the door slams open. We pull apart to see Ember standing in the doorway looking shocked as hell. I roll my eyes "Hey Em, heard of knocking sis?" She glares at me, wow what's with all the glaring today?

"Weasley, get the fuck out of here I need to talk to my sister." She glowers at him. Bill gulps. He's a little afraid of my doe eyed sister and with reason, she once landed him in St Mungo's for a week. She has a burning hatred for all Weasley's. Long story short, Bill's little brother Charlie smashed her heart into a million and one little pieces 2 years ago. She hasn't seen him since and is now going out with Ryan Lynch, but I know her well and I know that she still hasn't properly recovered. Bill gives me a peck on my cheek with the promise of catching up soon and practically runs out of our flat. I look at my sister, she looks mad and a little hurt. "I'm not even going to ask any questions Eva, because quite frankly we have bigger problems than your messed up relationship with Bill Weasley."

My eyebrow raises "Like what?" She sighs and throws something onto my bed. I take a look, it's a rolled up copy of the daily prophet. "Ummm... Look whatever is in there I didn't do knowingly. I was very very drunk last night Em." She sighs.

"There's nothing in there about your drunken escapades Evadine." Okay then, that's a first. I pick up the paper and roll it out, I look at the front page, the title screaming out at me. "MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN PRISON. I look up at Ember mouth open, she looks back. "Oh dear fucking merlin's saggy broomstick. Wow, I bet Lila is taking this well."

* * *

 _A/N: Evadine is probably one of my favourites. She's a mixture of Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen, personality wise. Can't wait to tell her story._


	6. Haiden (1)

**WARNING: This chapter contains references to drug use and contains strong language.**

* * *

 _Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone at home?_

Nope, there's no one home. Not at the moment. At this moment in time, Haiden Parker is out of the building. He's flying high among the clouds and the birds. He's free, for now at least. The demons are gone, the nightmares have stopped. He's flying across a bright purple sky, higher than ever before.

 _I'll need some information first. Just the basic facts. Can you show me where it hurts?_

Hurts? Where what hurts? Nothing hurts right now, not while you're in the clouds. This feeling, there's none like it. Darkness can swirl around you day in day out, but the light that snorting a bit of white powder can bring, is euphoric. Once the feeling has gone, you can't help but crave it more and more.

 _This is not how I am. I have become uncomfortably numb._

* * *

Disappointment. That's the first feeling I felt when I woke up to the blinding sun shining through the living room blinds. How could I do that to myself again? I promised Evadine I would stop. The alcohol is one thing, but the drugs, yeah they feel good at the time but the comedown is a nightmare. I open my eyes fully and adjust to the light, taking in my surroundings. Merlin, this place is a mess. There's empty bottles lying all over the place, white powder scattered across the coffee table and a bong laying on the floor, long forgotten as its owner had moved on to something harder. I walk over the mess and head towards my bedroom, pausing only to put back a Pink Floyd record that was still spinning in the record player. Muggle music, you can't beat it.

I stumble into my room and collapse on the bed. I don't bother undressing out of my clothes, there's no point. I look over to the bedside table and look at the clock, 8:30am. I'm meeting my twin sister Evadine and a few other school friends for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron at 7pm, that gives me plenty of time to sleep off the comedown and ready myself for a night out with my twin sister. While she wholeheartedly disapproves of the taking of drugs, muggle or wizard, she does love a drink. I guess the partying and firewhiskey is how she deals with everything, just as the drugs and the music is how I deal with it.

When we were 10 years old, our father was murdered in our own home. Evadine and I, we were playing in the garden when the death eaters came. I remember it like it was yesterday. Mum had taken our new born baby sister Willow, a 6 year old Ember and a 4 year old Brysen out shopping in Diagon Alley. Evadine and I stayed at home, due to our lack of good behaviour during previous shopping trips, while our father worked in his study, it was one of the few days during that period when he was actually at home. I remember him running out of the house and I remember the panic in his voice as he told me and my sister to run and hide. I remember watching on from the bushes as he fought off 10 death eaters. I remember the moment he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. I remember you-know-who's cold and humourless laugh as he watched my father struggle to stand. I remember how brave my father had been in the face of death, and I remember the sound his lifeless body made as it fell to the ground. The death eaters burned down the house and sent the dark mark high into the sky, they had long disappeared by time the Order of the Phoenix had arrived. We've never been the same, Evadine and I, not since that day.

* * *

"Stop being such a little bitch Haiden and down it!" the overly loud voice of my best mate, Noah Kahn shouts across the table at me.

"Yeah come on you little bitch, get that whiskey down your throat." My, well on her way to being blackout drunk, twin sister shouts from the other end of the table. I give them both the finger and quickly down my drink, setting my insides on fire as it goes down, it takes everything in me to not cough my lungs up. Noah notices this and laughs his head off, muttering "pussy" under his breath. I give him a glare and walk over to the bar to order another.

"Same again Haiden?" says Tom, the Leaky Cauldron bar man says.

"Yeah, thanks Tom, that'd be great." I reply, sitting down on a bar stool. A loud cheer sounds from the table I've just vacated. Tom shakes his head, a little smile on his face, I look to him an apologetic expression on my face. "Sorry Tom, for all the noise. I'll tell them to keep it down." Tom chuckles at me and shakes his head, "don't worry Haiden, I was young once, as long as no fighting or duelling takes place, the noise is fine." I smile at Tom and look back towards the table. I look at the familiar faces seated around the table, there's seven of us, including me. Evadine, Jasper Bolton, Noah Kahn, Freddie Jones, Sapphire Kensington and Naya Lee. Jasper and Noah are my fellow band members, Jasper plays drums, Noah plays guitar and I sing lead vocals. Our bass player and fourth member, Noel Bird is absent from our get together, due to a family commitment. Freddie and Sapphire work at the ministry, while Naya is a trainee healer. We were quite the gang back at Hogwarts and still are. Of course not everyone bothered to stay in touch, one member of our gang decided to bugger off to Egypt and now rarely ever keeps in touch. Well with me anyway, from what I heard from my little sister Ember, Bill Weasley likes to keep up to date with my twin. I scowl at Evadine and she catches my eye, she throws me a questioning look to which I roll my eyes at and turn back to pay for my drink.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is wrong with your face tonight?" A bossy voice sounds from behind me, I turn to see Evadine standing behind me with her eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. "Nothings wrong Evie, just not really in the mood to be out drinking tonight." She looks at me with a joke shocked expression on her face, and I watch as she slides onto the bar stool next to me.

"Woah. I don't think I've ever heard you say those words before. You are always up for a drink, no matter what time of the day it is." She says.

"There's a first time for everything Evie. Guess even I have my limits." She looks at me as if she doesn't believe me. "Look, we're playing our biggest ever gig tomorrow night, I just want to take it easy tonight. Its a big day tomorrow." Her eyes light up with excitement at the mention of the gig.

"Shit! I nearly forgot about the gig. Hay, you're gonna fucking nail it tomorrow night. I can't wait." She says bouncing up and down on the stool.

"A lot is riding on tomorrow Evie, if we fuck up it could be the end of our career. If that happens not only will I be very depressed, but I'll have to become a ministry worker like mum wants." I take a sip of my drink, shuddering at the idea of working a boring desk job.

"At least if that happens, you won't be such a huge disappointment to our dear old mum anymore." She starts to giggle and I shove her off her stool. I chuckle as she falls to the floor with a yelp and the whole bar cheers. She quickly stands back up and gives me a very famous Parker glare and seats herself back on the stool. "You are such a little shit Haiden. I should've eaten you in the womb."

"If you'd of eaten me pal, then you'd of been the family disappointment instead." She laughs at this and says, "I'm a very successful professional Quidditch player, I really don't think I'm that much of a disappointment." I scoff at her.

"You're a vain, alcoholic slut, Evadine.. OW! What the fuck!" That hurt, my delightful sister just full on punched me on my arm. "Stop, slut-shaming me Haiden! It hurts my feelings." I stop rubbing my arm and laugh at her.

"Being called a slut does not hurt your feelings Evie. If anything you are proud to be one." We both break into hysterics. I sigh and look to my sister. "Do you still get nightmares?" She shoots her head around to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Don't Haiden. Now is not the place to talk about this." she warns me, her eyes scanning the room to make sure no one heard him. "I'm sorry Evie. It's just that, I'm drowning in that memory." She jumps off her stool and pulls me into a hug. "Me too." I hear her whisper in my ear. She pulls out of the hug and looks me dead in the eye. "We'll get through it Haiden. One day."

"Do you remember, who found us. In the bushes... after." I whisper to her, she gives me a look. "Of course I remember." she whispers back to me.

"Sirius Black." We say simultaneously. We share a look as Evadine slides back onto her stool, sighing. I still can't believe that he betrayed everyone. It never made sense to me. I could never believe it. He was always kind and hilarious. Sirius Black was the person who gifted me my first ever leather jacket and muggle rock record. He loved Lila and Aria. He would've died for them, I saw it in his eyes. I may of been just a child, but I saw it, even if they didn't. I spent the years after his arrest trying to tell them that he didn't betray them, that they must have got it wrong somehow. I was always shot down, shouted at by my mum. My belief that Sirius was innocent is probably the reason I'm not that close with my big sister Lila.

"Evie, do you think that..." I begin to trail off, as something catches my eye behind my sister. She looks at me confused and turns around following my eye line. I hear her gasp in shock as she sees who has just walked through the door. There striding across the pub and towards the bar is the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge followed by none other than the famous Harry Potter. Evadine and I share a look as we hear Fudge tell Tom that they'll be needing some privacy before marching the young boy into a room in the back.

"WOAH! FUCK ME! WAS THAT HARRY POTTER!" We spin our heads around to see a very drunk Noah stumbling towards us, a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and a pint of meade in the other. Evadine and I share another look as we watch our drunken friend trip over his own feet and face plant, passing out on his way down. Tom, comes back from showing Fudge and the Potter kid to the room in the back and gives me a look which screams, "get that idiot out of here and take him home." I look to Evadine for help, she simply throws her hands in the air and walks away, rejoining our group at the table. Thanks Evie. I shout my goodbyes to the guys and whip out my wand and levitate my lightweight friend out of the pub. Careful not to catch the eye of any unsuspecting muggles, I stick out my wand hand and wait as the Knight bus comes to a screechy halt in front of us.

As I settle Noah onto a bed, and brace myself for the ride, I notice my left hand starts to shake. I grab it with my right and bring it down to my lap. I know what I need, and as much as I try I know I will not be able to resist it.

* * *

 _A/N: This story will get really dark as it goes on. Drug addiction will be dealt with, I'm not sure if wizards can get addicted to drugs, but in this story they can. Haiden and Evadine saw something that no 10 year old should ever see, its affected their whole lives. As the story goes on, we will learn more and more about their struggle with witnessing their fathers death and the impact it had on their relationship with their family, particularly their mother._

 _Evadine's name is pronounced (EVER_DINE) and Haiden's name is pronounced (HAY_DEN) just in case anyone reading was struggling to pronounce them._


End file.
